Stella Grant
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Stella Grant (née Murgatroyd) is a Pure-Blood witch of English and Portuguese descent. She is the daughter of Emilia Souza and Felix Murgatroyd. Life Before Ilvermorny Stella had an exceptional childhood, she spent it on the white sand beach of Lagoa do Fogo (Fire Lake) in the Autonomous Region of the Azores. She saw her parents with much less frequency than a child should, as high ranking MACUSA officials they rarely had time for family. Work took priority and this was accepted by the family due to their equal value of both. The Murgatroyd's were a proud business people, they made their money investing in potential. The Souza's were a hardworking family people, there is no limit to what they will do to ensure that the family is protected. Stella spent a lot of her youth in the Azores on the island of São Miguel with her grandmother and her cousin Lareina. The two often fought over who got the majority of the old woman's affection. During the summer it was typically given to Lareina as Stella was a more permanent resident in her grandmother's home. Her first sign of magic happened fairly late by family standards, she was eleven. She had begun using magic on a regular basis, and it was quite controlled for someone her age. She was doing small things, such as levitating an object to bring it closer to her. Lighting fire, safely, to use the heat either to cook or simply to keep warm. Her parents would have never noticed if not for her nanny, Vanessa, the woman who watched her grow up. She mentioned to Felix and Emilia what she saw. Shortly after the fact she was told her trips to the Azores to see her grandmother would not be happening as frequently as they used to. It was explained to her that she would be starting school, at Ilvermorny nonetheless. She reacted with a rather large display of fire making. She managed to conjure a ball of flames that settled in the middle of the room. Luckily her parents were on hand to snuff it out before it became too dangerous. Horned Serpent The crystal in the carving's forehead has glowed for her. She was chosen by Horned Serpent. When the time finally arrived her to being at Ilvermorny she was ecstatic. She heard stories from bother of her parents, only after she was accepted did the stories feel more like fact and less like fiction. She was chosen by Horned Serpent when she began school at Ilvermorny. It was completely expected by the family. Although she was disappointed not to be more like her idol Seraphina Picquery. She thoroughly expected all four houses to choose her. She was not disappointed it had not happened, rather, she aimed to proved she was a fit for not just her house but all of them. She joined numerous clubs partaking in everything from Latin to Wizard Art to Dueling. She played for her house quidditch team and she did not play just one position, she played them all. She even made her way onto the list of students eligible for an internship with MACUSA. While applying to be Representative for the state of New York she properly met Patrick Grant. He had been her opponent on the quidditch pitch many a time. The interaction between them was much more professional then it had been prior to. Not being competitors turned out to pleasant. They were only sixteen when they met, but Stella already knew she was going to marry that man. He was everything she dreamed of, and she talked about him for hours with her grandmother. She probably blathered on about him a bit too much, her mother heard word of the boy, Patrick, and soon enough her father knew about him as well. Stella was forbidden to day until she graduated, she never agreed to do so it was believed she would comply. When Patrick made the first move and sked her out she was not going to deny him the pleasure of her company. Although her father disapproved of him simply because he was No-maj born Stella refused to let that stop her from being happy with someone she thought was perfect for her. She continued to date her first love while keeping the relationship a secret from her father. When he proposed to her and she accepted it was finally time for her to break the news to her family. The news that not only was she dating, she was getting married drove a wedge between her and father. Her father was livid that not only had the relationship been kept from him, he was never even asked permission. Stella and Patrick were wed two years after they met. Stella would have patiently waited longer, however, she saw no point in delaying gratification any further. She always knew from the moment she met him that he was the man for her, she has never loved anyone, save for her children, in the same way she loves Patrick. It was not long before they started their own family. Their first child Andrew was born one year later subsequently followed by their second Levina, their third Loreen, their fourth Karmine, their fifth Alanna and finally their youngest Charlotte. The children arrived in rapid succession, the pregnancy announcement always followed some triumph at work that lead to a private celebration between the two young colleagues. Her parents were Aurors, they began training as soon as they completed school. Their only time off from the backbreaking work short of injury was family leave. While what they did typically involved life threatening work on a daily basis, it also meant Stella was fiercely protected whether in the care of her mother and father or not. Stella and Patrick crafted a near similar environment for their children to the one Stella had grown up in. Family life suffered due to the fact that like her own parents she let work take priority. It was important to her that she be successful, she wanted her children, more importantly her daughters to see the women were just as valuable to the workplace as any man. They were jetsetters for eighteen years, it was torture to have to leave them behind. Between their lives in New York and Texas separated them, but it was not enough to permanently damage the love between them. Patrick and Stella still found time to be together away from work, and while it may not have been as abundant as they hoped it would be they still made time for their children as well. It was difficult to not be there for her children, but she continued to tell herself it was more important that she be someone they could look up to even if they were not as familiar with her as a child should be with their mother. She often thinks back to her own childhood and wonder if she and Patrick were effectively dooming themselves by creating a pattern, by being the exact type of distant parents that her own parents were to her. The eldest, Andrew, was the first to cry out for attention. He literally had a fit at the dinner table. As if both Stella and Patrick were not aware they were spending too much time away his outburst only brought it to the forefront of their minds at the time. Levina was the second to show that she desperately needed them, or at least one of them. Her first sign of magic was so strong she was able to get Patrick to put her before his job. The third time around it was their new baby Karmine who needed them the most. Given a life expectancy of five years, she is stronger than anyone expected. Despite having a weak immune system she made Healers look like fools by exceeding their expectations. Fear of the family slipping away caused Stella to schedule dinners, lunches or even breakfasts just so that they could all be together even if it was for a brief amount of time. Still it never seemed like it was enough, at least it never felt like it was enough for her. During the 2030 Presidential Election Patrick won in a landslide victory. When Patrick decided to run for President, and chose Stella as his running mate it put a bigger dent in the amount of time they had. While it brought husband and wife closer it further separated them from their children. Personality For anyone else it would be exhausting being her for even one day. She was and still is the classic overachiever. However unlike others she does not require the praise of others to reinforce her self-worth. The only thing she has to do is succeed, and even when she does not meet her own high standards she always has a trick up her sleeve. She firmly believes everyone should have a backup plan, or more than one at their disposal. She is the type of person who likes to be prepared for any possible scenario. She constantly tries to maintain a position that puts herself five or six steps ahead of everyone else. She hates to have to bend to another person's will she also understands that compromise is far better than battling opposition until no one is left standing and therefore no one wins. She is entirely willing to stand alone and further explore what she feels she is right, or just in regard to the betterment of the wizarding world as opposed to others who might prefer to stick with what is comfortable or familiar to them. She is too traditional in the sense that when her eldest two came out she was more concerned with what the revelation might do to their familiar reputation than she was with how they might be treated by people outside of the family. She finds it difficult to separate family from work due to the fact that some much of what takes place in her work life has a direct effect on what may or may not happen to her family. Appearance Adriana Lima |-|♢= |-|Gallery= |-|♢= Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Trivia *She was born on a Sunday. Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Female Category:ISWW